


Just Us

by Greedling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedling/pseuds/Greedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief one-shot about a nice, chill night spent with eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> A writing warm up to get my mojo back since I've been in such a rut lately, which I apologize for! It's really short and may not be much, but it's something at least! I hope to continue my other works though in the future, but I don't know when that'll be.

Ling and Ed lay side-by-side in bed together, fingers intertwined and giggling like children. It was a stressful day for both of them so this small moment means much to the both of them.

"Heh, it would be funny if Winry and your father's voices were swapped. It would certainly make for an interesting sight." Ling said.

"It'd be even better if Hohenheim were someone that couldn't resist tap dancing," Ed chuckled at the thought of his father breaking into a hearty jig, "now that'd be something to behold." He looked at Ling and they both broke into laughter. Once they settled down Ling rolled on his side facing Ed, and poked Ed's belly.

"You're gettin' squishy." Ed slowly became flustered as he continued poking.

"Ay, shut up!" He exasperated. Ling looked up at him while smiling.

"I like it. It's cute."

And with that statement he placed his head onto Ed's belly, which made the boy even more flustered. The room became a bit quiet and Ed started calming down; Ling seemed to be dozing off. Ed watched his head bob slowly up and down along with Ed's stomach. He took notice on how innocent Ling looks when he lets himself be vulnerable like this. He can't imagine how it must've been in Xing with everyone, including your siblings, trying to assassinate you. He couldn't quit staring at him. Ed took his free hand and started rubbing Ling's head.

_His hair is so soft_  he thought to himself while twirling the silky locks between his fingers. Ling's eyelids fluttered open when Ed started softly massaging his head.

"Mmm, that feels...nice." he gently whispered. Ling nestled his face into Ed's stomach. Ed wishes this night could last forever,but he then remembered Ling was returning to Xing tomorrow for business and the wishful thought vanished.

"Ling, it sucks you're leaving tomorrow." he sighed.

"Same here. I don't exactly fancy these kinds of meetings..." Ling replied, slightly squeezing Ed's hand.

"I...I just wish this moment could last..."

"Yeah, I would like to rest on your belly for an eternity. It makes for a nice pillow." he said looking up at Ed.

Ed blushed uncontrollably as Ling slowly propped himself up to lean towards his face. 

"At least for now, it's just us."And then brushed his lips onto Ed's lightly kissing him. Ed's eyelids grew heavy and nodded his head.

"Goodnight Ed." Ling buried his head into Ed's chest and blissfully fell asleep.

"Night." Ed held Ling as he to fell asleep.


End file.
